He Tried
by DarkElements10
Summary: ["Deleted scene" from 4x14, "Subject 9"] Captain Singh didn't want to put Barry on administrative leave. But, an order was an order. -Companion piece to "He Testified."-


**He Tried**

 **By: Rhuben**

 **Summary- **["Deleted scene from 4x14, "Subject 9"] Captain Singh didn't want to put Barry on administrative leave. An order was an order. -Companion piece to "He Testified."-

* * *

Captain David Singh was never one to drink in the morning unless a situation called for it. And this called for it. His throat burned in anticipation of downing the orange-gold liquid he swirled in the glass in his hand. Ice crinkled as they slid against each other and the sides of the tumbler glass that steadily grew warm in his grip.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The first day of Barry Allen's return to work was supposed to be a momentous occasion. Captain Singh was going to see to that. Then he was called downtown early that morning. Far earlier than any other meeting with the mayor than he's had before. She was new in office. Speaking with her would make a great impression and it would start the partnership needed to keep the city safe off on the right foot.

Tilting his head back, Captain Singh quickly downed the scotch. He held it in his mouth, allowing it to burn and sting his tongue before he swallowed it and poured himself another glass. Smacking his lips together, he reached for the remote belonging to the TV mounted on the wall and switched it on. Almost immediately, the newly elected mayor's face filled the screen.

He wished he had never gone to the meeting that morning.

"It's for the best interest of Central City, I believe, if you suspend Bartholomew Allen from service," Mayor Van Buren had announced the second he made himself comfortable in her office.

"I'm sorry?" Captain Singh had asked, staring at her. Surely, he had heard her wrong. Barry had been let go, all charges dropped. Evidence, in the form of Clifford DeVoe no less, had been brought forward to prove that he was not the man everyone thought he was. He had been declared innocent just like Captain Singh always knew him to be.

"This is a delicate situation as I'm sure you know," Mayor Van Buren said, as she clasped her hands together on her big oak desk. Yes, he did know. He had just had a meeting with the whole of the precinct regarding Barry's return to work. "And, as I'm sure you know, this is the first big task I must take on as the new mayor of Central City."

"I understand," Captain Singh had explained. He didn't wish anything like this on anybody. To try and become mayor of Central City, you would have to know the problems that plagued the city and be ready to take it on. Especially regarding metahumans. Not only that, but newly elected Mayor Van Buren was tasked to take over a city that had lost all its respect for its leaders after Mayor Anthony Bellows was proven to be a corrupt politician. "But, you don't know Barry Allen like I do. He's not a menace to the city. He didn't do the things everyone thinks he did."

"Be that as it may," Mayor Van Buren said, her lips tightening at the corners, "I have a whole city to lead, not just one person."

"The lives of few versus the lives of many, yes, I understand that notion well," Captain Singh said, bobbing his head in a repeated nod. Lifting his hands, he had adjusted the collar of his shirt that suddenly had felt constricting. "You have to understand I make that choice every day. However, this isn't 'few'. This is one person."

"I understand…"

" _One person._ "

"Captain—"

"You're disrupting his livelihood," Captain Singh continued, "something he's worked so hard for his entire life. I'm not going to sit here and watch you railroad one of my men for something he did not do."

"Yes, Mr. Allen has had an incredible career—"

"A career he's built up with the purpose of proving his father's innocence," Captain Singh insisted, his voice hard. He pointed his finger at Mayor Van Buren. "Which, I'll remind you, is the exact same thing that's happened to him."

Mayor Van Buren's eyes narrowed. "Captain Singh—"

"The Allens are good people that the city turned their back on the first sign of trouble! Henry Allen felt he couldn't stay in a city he had always called home upon his release because, despite his proven innocence, everybody believed he actually did that to his wife." Captain Singh leaned forward, gripping the arm rests of his chair tightly. His fingertips burned the tighter he clutched it. "Barry was almost never given a chance at life because people were waiting for this to happen. In the end, it's been proven that he's a standup guy."

"And yet, what they thought was going to happen, happened." Mayor Van Buren settled back in her chair.

Captain Singh opened and closed his mouth to retort and found himself at a loss for words. It wasn't fair. Barry had never been given a fair chance at life. Now, he's not going to get a fair chance at freedom. Sure, a long time ago he may have thought that Henry Allen had in fact committed the tragic act against his wife. But times had changed. The word metahuman could be admitted into the Oxford Dictionary anytime soon. It was like he said at his testimony; Barry Allen's prerogative was to bring peace to the families of victims of violent acts. Nothing would change his mind about it.

For the longest time, they both had been silent. Captain Singh had wondered if he could just leave the room, he knew he wasn't going to be able to change her mind.

"Be that as it may," Mayor Van Buren had said, her gaze having shifted over to the lights on her telephone that started shining all at once, "I have made my decision. I believe it is for the best of this city to place Bartholomew Allen on leave until we have everything with Clifford DeVoe cleared up."

"That's it, then?" Captain Singh asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're not even going to hear his side of the story?"

Before Mayor Van Buren could answer, a knock sounded on her door. A tall man in an immaculately pressed suit leaned into the room, smoothing his tie with his hand as he did so. "Excuse me, Mayor, the press is here," he announced, "we're ready to get started when you are."

"You know as well as I do, Captain," Mayor Van Buren said as she rose to her feet, "that eyewitness testimony can change over time."

"And yet, Barry is the only eyewitness to this case," Captain Singh explained, "and he has not once change his story." He pressed his lips together. "I will follow through with your proposal, but I do not agree with this decision."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mayor Van Buren replied. She stiffly offered her hand to Captain Singh who hesitated before grasping it and shaking it firmly. After all, despite their differences, it was important to that they could rely on each other for the city's sake.

Captain Singh had kept his gaze on Mayor Van Buren until he had left the room. On one hand, he could believe this was her stance on the subject. She was new to it all and needed to make her mark as an effective mayor. On the other, he didn't understand how she could ride on a mission statement to help the city and turn her back on one of those citizens she promised to help.

No sooner had he down his second portion of scotch, had Barry Allen arrived at work. The sudden silence in the main work room behind him was evident of that. As Captain, he knew instantly when things were different in the work room. While he may have complained about the noise every now and then, it was background noise he got used to. One small change, and he zeroed in on it instantly.

His office door shut, the blinds bouncing off the wooden frame until it settled.

"You wanted to see me?" Setting his glass down, Captain Singh muted the TV and turned to face Barry. He regarded him in time to see the remnants of his smile disappearing. "And something tells me it's not good news."

"It's not," Captain Singh agreed. "Take a seat, Barry."

Barry blinked in surprise. "No, I'm-I'm good standing," Barry replied. "What's wrong? Everyone here looked at me as if…like I'm not supposed to be here or something."

"Because they don't think you should be here," Captain Singh replied. Barry's eyebrows angled towards each other, his jaw tightening. "Which is complete bull. Everyone here knows exactly who you are and what kind of person you are. To turn their back on you now…" He shook his head. "Just know I'm trying to figure a way out of this. Ok? I have your back."

"What is it?" Barry asked. His shoulders dropped. The gleam in his eyes disappeared.

For the first time, Captain Singh was witnessing a drained Barry Allen. Finally, all the years of brushing off sneers, whispers, points, and distrust, was evidently weighing down on him. He was proud to witness Barry taking it all in stride, and even more impressed that he was letting it show just how hard it was to be him.

"I, unfortunately, am being told that it is the best interest of Central City if you are put on leave," Captain Singh explained, sighing through his nose. Barry's jaw dropped. "I've been in meetings and added to conference calls all morning trying to work this decision in your favor. You will still be paid." Barry scoffed. "I had to work hard to even get that. That's a win, Barry."

"A small one," Barry muttered.

"Better than no win at all," Captain Singh reminded him. "I'm on your side. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you can come back to work." Barry slowly nodded. "I find it incredible that after everything the only thing you want to do is get right back to work despite all of the theories."

Barry let out a short laugh, a half smile appearing on his face. "I find it incredible that this whole time I've worked for you," he said, "that this is the first time I remember you ever calling me Barry."

Captain Singh chuckled. "Don't get used to it," he replied.

"Who made this decision?" Barry asked. Captain Singh hesitated. "Please, I have to know."

Captain Singh tapped the TV remote against his chin before pointing it towards the screen. The two of them faced the press conference that was being broadcasted on the screen. They couldn't hear Mayor Van Buren speaking, but the muscles bulging in her neck, the narrowing of her eyes, and her hand that punctuated her words by slapping the podium she stood behind was all indicators of an impassioned speech.

Just the sight of her made Captain Singh's body tense. "Hey." He tore his gaze from the TV to Barry, who was watching him curiously. "I get it." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not happy about it, you know I'm not." He bowed his head and said quietly, almost boyishly, "When can I come back? I don't know how to do anything else. I don't know how to not work."

"I'd have you back in a second, you know that," Captain Singh explained. "But, I have a big team under me and I must think of them, too."

"I know."

"You can get through this, Barry," Captain Singh replied. He scratched at his eyebrow. "And I'm intentionally not answering your question because I know you'll really hate the answer."

"Yeah, thanks." Barry pressed his lips together. His nostrils flared as he pushed a sigh through his nose. Crossing the room to Captain Singh's desk, he lifted the glass he had discarded. He swirled the ice around the bottom before holding it out towards Captain Singh.

"Barry…"

"Not like I'm drinking on the job, right?" Barry asked. "Don't worry. One drink won't do anything to me. Seriously." Captain Singh switched off the TV, and opened his bottom desk drawer, retrieving his bottle of scotch. "Just two fingers." Barry quickly tossed back the drink, making a face after he swallowed.

"This isn't over," Captain Singh announced. "DeVoe is willingly speaking with us and answering all our questions. It's just a matter of time." Barry was silent. "I'm trying my hardest."

"I know." Handing his empty glass back to Captain Singh, Barry made his way to the door. Nodding his head, he managed a smile and said, "I know. Thanks."

* * *

 **A/N:** We seriously need more of Captain Singh in this show and not just in quick scenes. I'm enjoying writing him. Thanks for reading.

-Rhuben


End file.
